Path to you
by xElla8D
Summary: "Even now, your heart is beating in my chest."
1. Prologue: Yuzuru Otonashi

**Hey there! This is my first Angel Beats! Fanfic. This series has made its way straight to my heart, so I'm gonna write a fanfic with it. It's gonna be mostly OtonashiXKanade, but I'm gonna make HinataXYui chapters occasionally. Please enjoy! R&R c:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Angel Beats!.**

Yuzuru Otonashi was 18 years old and a third-year in highschool. He wasn't particularly an interesting person, although he did quite well in school. He didn't like to stand out or to socialize, but, hell knows why, he was a magnet to a certain group of people in his highschool.

He thought they were complete idiots and he didn't understand why they stuck around him, but no matter how cold he was, they didn't leave his side. Cold. Ah, yes, Yuzuru Otonashi was a cold person. Schoolmates always wondered whether or not he had a heart. Sometimes Yuzuru himself thought he didn't have one.

Despite all of that, he used to like helping people when he was younger, but each time people showed their gratitude even by a simple "thank you" his chest would ache terribly as if he was mourning a precious loss. As he grew up, he shut himself in and stopped lending helping hands around. He enjoyed the cold better than having to bear the pain.

Otonashi never had any siblings, but the thought of having a younger sister always fazed him. He'd maybe enjoy spending time with one, becoming her pillar of strength. Pillar of strength? Ah, Otonashi's parents had died when he was only 8. He'd lived with his rich uncle for a long time and later on, when he enrolled high school he decided to save money and move on his and then, his uncle would send him enough money for a couple of months so he didn't have many things to worry about.

Otonashi did have a girlfriend, and a cute one while we're at that. Nakamura Yuri, or Yurippe, as her group of friends would usually call her. She confessed to him in her first year, and he didn't have a reason to refuse. He knew she'd walk away eventually when she found out he was a cold person. Surprisingly enough, she didn't. They weren't very affectionate, and Otonashi often forgot her birthday and their anniversaries, but she didn't seem to mind. He'd sometimes think she kept this _relationship_ up just to watch over him or have him around.

Hideki Hinata was something like a _best friend_, or so he thought. He was the idiot he wandered around him the most, but he never cared all that much. And there were many other people whose last name he didn't bother to remember: Noda, Matsushita, Oyama, Fujimaki, some idiot who called himself TK and others.

But none of this really mattered to Otonashi. What he did like was the sun and its beautiful golden color.


	2. Chapter 1: Two is better than one

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the **_**actual**_** first chapter of the story, and despite already having an idea on how to write the story, this first chapter has given me some trouble, hehe xD**

**Note that the name of my chapters will come from songs I like related in a way or another to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own Angel Beats!, but if I did, I would've shown the fan a bit of the after afterlife (did that make sense xD?) !**

_Two is better than one_ (Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift)

-_You came into my life & I thought hey ... maybe it's true, that I can't live without you-_

It was a hot Sunday. Otonashi was awoken by the shining rays of the sun – midday. He didn't have any plans made for the day, so he casually went to the fridge searching for some food. Unfortunately, its contents weren't very promising as he forgot to do the chores that week.

With a groan, he slowly made his way to his wardrobe. An hour later, he was aimlessly walking around the city, even though he'd already go what he needed. He wanted to go home, but at the same time, the sun wasn't really bothering him. Its warmth was ... reassuring.

But his blast didn't last all that long as he got bored and decided to head home. Checking his watch, he thought he could get the 4 pm train so he increased his pace a little. Just when he thought he could make it to the train, he bumped into something.

Oh, _someone_. He looked down and saw a petite girl with long, shiny pink hair. She massaged her forehead, the part which bumped into him.

"Watch it-" she began and looked up to face him. He wanted to mumble a simple sorry and run to the leaving train, but her response surprised him.

"Ah, it's nothing, senpai…" the girl said and looked away in something similar to … recognition? Then she passed him humming some sort of melody.

He'd only heard it for a couple of seconds, but it struck him. It was such a beautiful song, he thought. It was deadly familiar – was it some sort of hit he heard everywhere or something? Not that it did matter. When Otonashi came to his senses, the train had already left. He decided to sit while waiting for the next train. Unfortunately, he had to wait quite a while for it, but hey, it was a sunny day.

He lifted his face and closed his eyes for a while, thinking of that girl that bumped into him – pretty cute, he thought. Obviously, he wasn't interested in girls but he liked to contemplate trivial matters. She had her hair loose, but he thought 2 ponytails would've suited her more. And maybe some sort of rock star image would've been better. And that song she was humming – the part he'd heard was replaying in his mind over and over again but he didn't know the way it went on.

As he rested on the bench, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his watch. The train should be arriving in 5 minutes. He got up and went ahead. Heading to the terminals (not sure if I got this right, but I'm sorry – English is not my first language) he passed a small girl, dressed nicely. She was wearing a white dress, with a denim top layer. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and he was fazed by its color – shiny silver. She was humming the exact same song the girl from before was. Otonashi unconsciously stopped and half turned around. The girl took out her cell phone and probably texted someone, then she turned around and began to walk away.

Hell knows why, Otonashi panicked and turned around to stop her. He thought he'd stop breathing if he didn't do something. Being grabbed by the shoulder, the girl turned around and looked up at him. Her silver hair fluttering in the motion, her deep golden eyes locking into his, she opened her mouth:

"Is there something you need?"

Otonashi gulped. He didn't know the girl, as he didn't find her familiar, but he felt at ease. Somehow, she was and wasn't someone he knew. Realizing the stupid situation he got himself into, he pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, I mistook you for someone else. Sorry." He said and turned around to live.

Otonashi went straight home and that night he dreamt of his golden eyed girl.

xxx

As the sun rose Monday morning, a week full of strange meetings began. Every day, in random places, Otonashi would catch sight of that girl. While walking home from school he saw her walking down the street and he noticed she was wearing the uniform of an all-girls school. Meeting up with Yuri and the rest, he saw her doing some shopping, or reading in the park.

_Is this supposed to be fate?_

Despite his neutral nature, Otonashi was curious about that girl. Why would he keep bumping into her when Tokyo was overwhelmed with people? And what was it that made his heart beat so calmly, that made him feel so at peace?

_Angel._

The word crossed his mind when he saw her at the mall. She was looking around a music shop, and he noticed she was really concentrated. Maybe she wanted a CD of that song she was humming back then? He pushed the thought away, what were the chances for that happen?

He decided to talk to her. Although he'd been seeing her a lot those days, he didn't want to stop seeing her for some reason. He walked into the shop and patted her on the shoulder.

"Looking for anything particularly?" he said.

"Ah…" she said as she turned around.

"It's you."

"You remembered me?" his eyes widened a little.

"I've seen you around."

"Ah…"

_So she noticed too. That fate wanted us to meet._

"So… what are you looking for?"

"Nothing, really."

The girl ran her fingers on a couple of CDs, and pouted. Otonashi assumed she didn't find anything.  
"So… what's your name?" he asked.

She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and replied:

"Kanade. Tachibana Kanade."

As if struck by lightning, Otonashi's eyes widened. All sorts of images came to his mind, memories of a life he was now remembering.

_Kanade_.

_Angel._

_Afterlife._

_Graduation._

_Battlefront._

Otonashi Yuzuru remembered his past life, and his afterlife, all the people he'd met and grew close to and Kanade. The girl whose live he saved with his heart because he signed up as a donor few moments before he died. The girl whom he genuinely fell for in the afterlife, even if in the beginning she was the _angel_, the sworn enemy of his buddies.

His buddies, the idiotic gang that followed Yuri. Did they also remember anything? Were they waiting for him to remember? What should he do?

Locking his eyes with Kanade's, he told himself he'd worry about that later and naturally smiled at Kanade.

"Otonashi Yuzuru. You can call me Yuzuru."

**I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER. I've been trying and trying to make it good and unfortunately it feels so cliché to me but oh well. **

**Please don't hate me for making Yuzuru remember the Afterlife so early, because there's a ****reason**** behind that, which you'll find out in the next chapters. I haven't decided what the next chapter will be about but I hope I'll get it done soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
